batvictoriousfandomcom-20200214-history
Aviana
' Aviana' is the real life pairing of Avan Jogia and Ariana Grande. (Av/an and Ar/'iana'). It can also be called Aran (Ar/iana and A/v'an') or Arian '('Ari/'ana and Av/'an). Aviana has NOTHING to do with Bat although some fans might think so. Aviana Moments *Avan and Ariana like to hang out on set together. *Ariana tweeted: "Isn't Avan handsome? He's got such a cool soul :)" *In a Popstar video in which Ariana describes Victorious castmates with one word, she calls Avan "unique." *Ariana tweeted a pic of her and Avan sharing a carrot. *Avan called Ariana "Dear" when saying thanks for the birthday wishes. *Ariana tweeted that she was proud of Avan for making We Are SBNN. *Ariana tweeted a pic of Avan when she was waiting for her dance lesson with him. *In a Clevver TV Interview with Ariana, she said, "Avan! Sorry, Avan was making a funny face." and laughs. *In a video from Ariana's youtube, Avan gives her his cookie. *In an interview with Ariana, she calls Avan the biggest flirt for sure. *In a Clevver TV interview with Avan, he calls Ariana "sweet as pie and hilarious." He also calls her "Ari" and say that she and Liz are amazing singers. *In a cast interview, Avan says that Ariana would most likely break out into song and dance. He also says that she would be most likely to get caught singing and dancing to herself. *He also mentions, "I love how all my answers were either Matt Bennett or Ariana Grande." *When the Victorious cast was performing "I Want You Back", at the end, Ariana and Avan pose together. Ariana's arms are around him. *In many interviews, Avan says that Ariana has an amazing voice. *Avan tweeted a pic of him and Ariana backstage at the Avalon Theatre. *On Avan's birthday, Ariana tweeted: Happy birthday, @ATJogia. Love and mis you so! *Ariana tweeted: Jam session! @ATJogia and @Leonthomas3 :] *Ariana tweeted: v-chatting 2 of the Victorious boys! @ATJogia and MattBennettMB. :] *Ariana tweeted: Avan jogia rocks out loud. (@atjogia) :] *In one of Ariana's YouTube videos (osnapitzari's 'a fun little video we made'), Ariana yells for Avan to come over to where she is, and at another part, he asks her if she wants his cookie. *In a video, Avan Jogia reaches out and pets Liz Gillies' hair and Ariana giggles and watches from behind. When Liz swats his hand away, she grabs both of Avan's shoulders and pulls him closer to her, as if jealous that he's paying Liz so much attention. *Avan response tweeted to Ariana on his birthday was this: @ArianaGrande. Thank you my dear, and thanks for the RT. :) *In this video on Youtube where Ariana got a little slimed, she can be seen with/near Avan (including Liz). *In one of Dan's behind-the-scenes video, Ariana is behind Avan while having her arms through his side and placed on his front shoulder . Near 1:01. *Ariana tweeted: Hahaha. This is hilarious. @ATJogia and I look like we were ACTUALLY furious with each other. I miss the Victorious cast! ♥ (For the Angry Freak Out video on TheSlap.com) & Avan replied with "@ArianaGrande furious ?...i wanna see this. Send it to me I cant view The Slap in Canada" *It is rumored that they are dating. Fans think that a picture on a Twist magazine state that they are going out. *Dan tweeted: Video! Wonder what Jennette McCurdy and the cast of Victorious are doing RIGHT NOW? THIS: http://yfrog.com/jbh54z And in this video, at one point Ariana puts her hands on Avan's shoulder's and dances with him, and when she takes her hands off, she still stays with Avan and sings and dances. Also, they both can't keep their eyes off of each other the whole time. *Lately we can see on many photos that Ariana and Avan are always sitting next to each other. *Ariana tweeted: Avan @ATJogia & I just got rained on... Were inside at a restaurant... HOW? Why? *Ariana tweeted that she was having dinner with a whole bunch of Nick stars, but the only cast member from Victorious was Avan. *Ariana tweeted: It's raining in this restaurant. 3 witnesses. @ATJogia @LeonThomas3 @zachsang1 *Ariana's celebrity crush is Elvis Presley, and everyone In the Victorious cast thinks that Avan looks a little like Elvis. *In one of the CleverTV video with Avan he had call Ariana sweet as pie/cherrypie. *In a video on Dan's YouTube channel of the cast fooling around onset, Ariana is leaning on Avan's back and putting her arms around his shoulders, and he leans forward so it is like she's riding on his back. *Avan & Ariana did an interview together and spoke about anti bullying in this video and this video. *When Avan and Ariana were speaking about anti bullying Ariana says: And everyone Is beautiful and everyone is perfect. In that moment Ariana turns and watches Avan and Avan makes a very flirty face. *Avan & Ariana did another interview taking "The America test" in this video. *In the beginning of this interview together, Ariana says that Avan is a really nice person, that he is really genuinly nice and that everyone loves Avan, he says that not everyone loved him, Ariana replied saying that if they don't love Avan, they're some silly reasons that are not true and that he was a very lovable person. *Ariana & Avan did another interview talking about their characters on victorious in video this video. *In this video, Avan and the cast are getting ready to go to the KCA's, around 2:30 he goes and puts more attention towards Ariana than Daniella. He tries to stay with her and he's just filming her. *In this other video (The sequel of the tour at the KCA's), everyone is filming at each other and around 2:45 Avan is just filming Ariana. In the same video more soon, Avan goes and looks for Victoria, he said that when Vic and Ari hugged it looked like the 'little mermaid', maybe he does know that Ariana looks like Ariel and everyone matches him with her for being Ariel/Prince Eric. *Avan tweeted "Check out Cats AKA @ArianaGrande first single ‘Put Your Hearts Up’." *Avan was the first of the Victorious cast to congrats Ariana for her one million followers on Twitter: "Congrats to MS @ArianaGrande your in the millionaires club :)." Category:Aviana